Partials/Updates/2017 June 23rd/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_June_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:567463| June]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer's tweets), you may wish to refer to 23}}|this link.}} Yura Kai Ni * received her Second Remodel. **Level 77 Minimum Required. **A Blueprint is required for the Remodel. Stock Equipment *Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane Model 11B *12.7cm Single High-angle Gun Mount (Late Model) Additional Info & Mechanics *She is able to equip **Daihatsu Landing Craft and all of their variants. **Seaplane Bombers and Seaplane Fighters. **Kouhyouteki. **Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel. **8cm High-angle Gun and 8cm High-angle Gun Kai + Additional Machine Guns in her Reinforcement Expansion slot. *New voice lines: **Hourlies starting from Kai **New Secretary Married and Wedding lines **6 new lines for Kai Ni: Introduction, Looking At Scores, Joining A Fleet, Battle Start, Night Battle, Night Attack. Zuiun Festival CG * New Zuiun Festival CG for the following ship girls: ** ** New Quests and 'both above level 50' as flagship and 2nd ship along with 1CL + 2 DD and 1 additional ship in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 400 |Rewards_Items = X 4, Skilled Crew Member X 1 |Note = Requires: (?) Unlocks: B102 }} as flagship, , , , and 1 DD in your main fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 400 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X4 Repair Team |Note = Requires: (?) Unlocks: B103 }} and 'both above level 50' as flagship and 2nd ship along with 1CL + 2 DD and 1 additional ship to World 2-5, 3-5 and obatain at least A rank victory at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 500 / 0 / 500 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 4, choice between Skilled Crew Member X 1 or X 1 |Note = Requires: A77, (?) Unlocks: F58 }} as flagship, with at least 2 of the following ships: , , , , , up to 3 additional ships to World 2-3, 5-1 and obtain A rank or above victory at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 400 / 400 / 0 / 400 |Rewards_Items = Skilled Crew Member X 1, choice between Reinforcement Expansion or Daihatsu Landing Craft |Note = Requires: A78, (?) }} Type 99 Dive Bomber, 2 Zuiun and a in your inventory ,have equipped a ★max ''' Zuiun (634 Air Group) in her ''4th slot'' as secretary. Scrap 2 Drum Canister (Transport Use). One is consumed in the process. '''※Equipment must be unlocked. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 100 |Rewards_Items = Zuiun (634 Air Group/Skilled) |Note = Requires: B102, (?) }} }} New Fit Gun Bonuses The following Equipment and Ships have received new Fit Gun Bonuses. *Bonus Effect differs depending on the Ship equipped with it 12.7cm Single High-angle Gun Mount Variants Fit Gun Bonus *Example: 12.7cm Single High-angle Gun Mount, 12.7cm Single High-angle Gun Mount (Late Model) **Applies to: ***Kamikaze-class ***Mutsuki-class *** 15.2cm Twin Gun Mount Fit Bonus *Further Fit Bonus Effects will apply towards Light Cruisers when equipped with 15.2cm Twin Gun Mount or 15.2cm Twin Gun Mount Kai. 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount Fit Bonus *Fit Gun Bonus Effects will apply for: ** **Certain Heavy Cruisers 15.5cm Triple Secondary Gun Mount Kai Fit Bonus *Fit Gun Bonus Effect will apply for and **Fit Gun Bonus differs depending on how they are equipped. New Equipment *15.5cm Triple Gun Mount Kai & 15.5cm Triple Secondary Gun Mount Kai **Only obtainable via Equipment Improvements at Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. ***Requires New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material. **Both are available for Improvements and are able to convert into their Main Gun and Secondary Gun variant, Vice Versa via Akashi's Improvement Arsenal if they are improved to MAX (10) stars. *Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane Model 11B *Zuiun (634 Air Group/Skilled) 15.5cm Triple Secondary Gun Mount Kai class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } Stat Upgrades * **Torpedo Stats and ASW stats have been raised. * & **Maximum Firepower has been raised. Sendai Kai Ni Voice Lines *Hourlies has been added. *6 new lines: Joining A Fleet, Equipment 1, Docking Major, Returning From Sortie, Battle Start, Major Damage. Furniture Object= Zuiun Spirit Wall Scroll.png|"Zuiun Spirit" Wall Scroll * "Zuiun Spirit" Wall Scroll